Moving On
by mrs.jacob.blackk
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella accepts that Edward isn't coming back, and is trying to move on. Will she need Jacob's help? Rated M for language and sexual content that may not be apporopriate for some readers.
1. Wants

**A/N: sorry about chapter length. they're all kinda short.**

**Bella's POV**

I knew what Jacob wanted, but I wasn't sure if I could give it to him. What he wanted had belonged to someone else, but that person had just left it, alone, to die in pain, and agony. Maybe I could give Jacob what he wanted.

**Jacob's POV**

I wanted her, but I didn't know if she wanted me back. I knew she loved Edward, even thought he just left her here. Fuck that bloodsucker. Maybe Bella did want me.

**A/N: once again soo sorry its so short!! it looked a lot longer on paper.**


	2. Needs

**A/N:sorry!! my chapters are REALLY short. anyway, here's chapter 2.**

**BPOV**

I was walking in the meadow, _our_ meadow. I was holding a hand. It was a strong, muscular, perfect, hand. At that moment, I realized there was only one thing wrong with it. The hand wasn't cold. It was _hot._ I looked up to see Jacob. I was walking in the meadow, holding Jake's hand.

I woke up. _Shit,_ I thought. I loved Jake, and I needed him. Badly. I needed him _now._

**A/N: ahh!! this one is even shorter!! but don't worry, bc i'm pretty sure they get longer. review please!!**


	3. Forgot

**A/N: okay so i am pretty sure this one is longer, and 4,5,6 are pretty long i think. but idkk. so anyway, chapter 3(:**

**BPOV**

The frosty Autumn air bit at my ears as I drove to La Push in my ancient truck. Jacob had given me that truck around a year ago, but that was before things changed. Before _he_ changed. His now short, dark, thick hair chone in the sun that Forks rarely saw. His warm, pale, lips looked so delicate. Alomst like they were waiting to be kissed...

The engine growled as I slowed my truck to a stop.

"Bella," Jake shouted.

"Jake, what's up?" I asked as he leaned in for hug.

"Well, I've been working on the Rabbit, and I'm almost done. Here, come to the garage," He replied. I followed him quickly.

Man, Jacob was talented. The Rabbit looked so amazing. He was leaning into the hood of car. I rested my elbow next to his. He looked up, and and I gazed into those beautiful brown eyes of his. He returned my gaze, and stared closing the gap between us. He was going pretty slow (must've been nervous), so I decided to help him out. It felt like an eternity before our lips touched, but when they did, it was heaven

My heart was racing, and when Jacob slightly opened his mouth, I took the avantage. My tounge traced his lips and his explored the outline of my teeth. Jake then picked me up, and pressed me to the wall of his garage. Everything was going well untill I could feel Jake on my thigh and he reached for my shirt. I frantically pulled away and slid out from under him. My skin was burning, but I didn't know if it was from me blushing, or from how close I was to Jacob.

"Boundaries, remember?" I said as I was still gasping for air.

"Yeah, sorry, Bells, I guess I just kinda, forgot," He replied.

"Sure, Jake," I told him. I started walking towards my car.

"Okay. Uhm, night Bella," he called after me. "Love you."

Those were the last words I heard from Jacob Black. As I put the truck into drive, I whispred to myself, "Love you, too."

**A/N: ok, so still kinda short, but it was longer. i think 7 will actually be the longest so far, if not, 5, or 6. review pleasee(:**


	4. More

**A/N: ok so im pretty sure this gets a little longer than the others. so ya. heres chapter 4.**

**BPOV**

It had been over a couple of weeks since the incident with Jacob, and I kept think that maybe, just maybe, I did want more. I thought about how good his lips felt up against mine, how my fingers twisted into his thick hair, how he kissed me like he needed me. It felt good. It felt safe.

The more I thought about him the more I realized that I was madly in love with him. I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. I belonged to Edward. But he had left me here, alone. What did he expect? That I was never going to move on? Well, I was. And I needed Jacob to help me.

I picked up the phone and repluctantly dialed his number.

"Black residence," said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hey, Billy. Can I, uh, talk to Jake?" I was already feeling myself start to blush.

"Sure thing, Bella," he began. "He'll be happy to hear from you." After a few moments of silence, Jacob picked up.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Of course, Jake. Who else would it be?" I answerd.

"Oh, good," he laughed. "I was starting to think you were mad at me or someting."

"Or something," I muttered under my breath. "Do you mind if I came down, to visit?"

"Yeah, no problem. Billy's on his way out, anyway," he told me.

"Cool, thanks. I'll be there in like, five minutes," I said with a smile, and hung up.

I yelled to Charlie that I'd be home before dinner, and walked to my truck. Within three minutes, I was pulling into Jacob's drive-way. Billy's car was gone, so we were alone.

"Jake!" I called out, thinking maybe he had falen asleep when he wasn't outside to greet me like usual, but then he came out the front door, looking as amazing as ever.

"Hey, Bells. Long time, no see, huh," he said jokingly as he pulled me into the biggest bear hug possible.

"Yeah, uhm, sorry about that," I quickly apologized.

"Nah, Bella, it's fine. It was all me. Not you"

"Let's go inside, I'm getting kinda cold," I told him.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice. I _am_ kinda 108 degrees," he said with a smile, opening the door for me. When we walked inside, he flopped down on the couch. So I did the same, resting my head on his hard, warm, chest. He turned on the TV, and we started watching a re-run of Glee **(a/n: my fave show)**. During a commercial break, I spoke up.

"Jacob, you know, _he,_ is never coming back," I started, looking into his deep, brown eyes. "And I _do_ want to move on."

"Yeah, Bells. I tottaly get it," he replied, obviously not getting my hint.

"Well," I started, breaking mid-sentence to give him a light peck on the lips. "I want to move on to you. No more boundaries." That made Jacob sit up.

"You mean..." His voice trailed off, but I knew what he was thinking. _You mean you want to have _sex_ with me? Right now?_

"Yes," was all I had to say before he as on top me, crushing my lips with his. I kissed him back, with as much force as possible. His tounge begged for entrance to my mouth, and I allowed it. I had twisted my fingers into his dark, thick, hair, and he had done the same to me.

"Mmm... Jake... More..." was all I could get out inbetween kissed. He detached from me, sprinting down the hall. At first I thought he had left me, untill he ran back, with something in his hand. He set it down next to the couch, and got back on me before I had time to ask what it was. He started trying to undo the buttons on my shirt, and couldn't get it. He then swiftly just tore it off, then took off his shirt. But I was okay with it, I didn't really like that shirt anyway. He began kissing me again, and soon his lips trailed down to my collar bone. When his warm, mouth, touched my cool, pale, skin, I let out a tiny moan, which really turned us both on. I un-did the clasp on bra and reached for Jake's zipper.

"Bella, are you _really_ ready for this?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Jake. I'm ready," I replied as I pulled down his pants and boxers. _Damn,_ Jacob Black was _huge. _I guess I was staring or something because he spoke.

"We don't have to do this," he told me as he started pulling his pants back up.

"No! Sorry, your just, big," I said and stopped him from putting his clothes back on.

"Oh, can you handle it?" He asked me houmorusly.

"God, Jake. You disgust me, sometimes," I answerd. Jake was fully naked now, and he looked amazing.

"Wow. You are one fucking beautiful werewolf," I told him as he laid me back on the couch.

"You're beautiful, too, Bells," he said while removing my jeans and underwear. I was about to enter me when we heard a knock on the door.

**A/N: was that longer?? loll. review please!!**


	5. Caught

**a/n: who's on team jacob?? review if you are(:**

Jake immediately pulled up his pants. _Shit,_ I thought. I really wanted Jacob. I reached for the blanket lying on the couch and ran into his room after gathering my clothes. When I was changed, I peered into the hallway. It was Sam.

Sam Uley was the biggest and oldest member of Jacob's pack. I assumed he was the big brother Jake never had. I could hear Jacob yelling, clearly angry Sam had disrupted our privacy.

"Really, Sam, REALLY?!" he said, shaking with anger.

"Sorry, I felt like something might be wrong. I was just making sure you were okay," replied Sam. He looked sorry, but Jake wasn't buying it.

"We were about to have _SEX!_ Couldn't you just wait?"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You guys weren't very loud. I mean, I'm not bragging or anything, but Emily and I-" he started.

"Eww," said Jacob, cutting him off mid-sentence. I was glad, because honestly, I wasn't up for hearing about Sam and Emily's sex life. "We weren't loud because we hadn't started yet!"

"I'm not trying to butt in or anything, but you're still a virgin, right? I can't miss my little brother's first time, ya know," Sam asked.

"I wouldn't be if you hadn't just walked in like that," Jacob sulked.

"Hey, I knocked."

As Sam and Jacob's conversations trailed off, it hit me. I was about to share something special with Jake. I was (metaphorically) giving myself to him. And he was (again, metaphorically-because if it wasn't it would be human trafficking, and that's illegal) giving himself to me in return. If I went through with what we were about to do, I couldn't ever go back to Edward, even if he did come back.

But I wouldn't go back to Edward anyway. I mean, he left me. Alone. Alone in the woods to just wander around aimlessly, to call out his name like he was dog who had gotten off his leash, to hope he would come running back to me, apologizing for even _thinking_ about leaving, although I knew in my heart he was gone. Forever…

"Bella," Jacob's sweet voice interrupted my thoughts. "It was only Sam, and he's gone now. I was thinking we could, uhh, try again?"

Already knowing, by Jake's stammering and loss for words, that he was nervous and still a little scared --since it was his first time-- I replied normally, "Hell yeah."

Doing the work for him, I took off my shirt, and slid out of my jeans, then lay back down on couch. Letting him enjoy the view, I hesitated before I pulled him down to kiss me. To my surprise, his lips weren't warm, like usual. They were hot, _literally._ **(a/n: although they are really hot. And I mean haaawwwwttt3) **Pulling away, I gave a slight tug at his jeans, and he pulled them down. I heard what I thought was a growl from Jacob, but I didn't complain. He _was _a wolf. Jacob laid me back down on the couch again. This time, we could go uninterrupted.

I fell asleep after that, in Jake's arms. And for the first time, in a _long_ time, I was truly happy.

**a/n: sorry. My chapters are short. I've written up to the last half of ch. 7. I'm starting to type ch. 6, so hopefully they'll come a little faster!! And btw, if I stop updating, I doesn't mean I've stopped writing. I just means i haven't had time to get on the computer alone. Review?? Thanks for reading(:**


End file.
